Dark Princess
by MrsAngelPotter
Summary: What do you get when you cross Tom Riddle with Hermione Granger? You get the heiress to the Voldemort throne! REVISED! !DARK HERMIONE/HARRY! Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, based on my obsession with all things HP/HG. This is very Dark, so if you don't like it please don't read it. Rated M for later chapters... Loads of Ron/Ginny bashing, if u love them then this isn't the story for you. I would be lying if I said I didn't want your opinion, so please review!**

**I'm republishing the story because I wasn't able o upload the additional chapters, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't be a broke student and I would move out of my parent's house. All character belong to JKR except non-canon ones and the plot…which belongs to meee!**

What Hermione Granger expected to see in the mirror a week before she was due back at Hogwarts was wild brown curls, amber coloured eyes and average height. What she wasn't expecting sent her into cold chills: molten silver eyes with red flecks in them, pure black sheet of hair that fell to her shoulders, her body was taller, a little slimmer and incredibly mouth watering.

She had kind of NOT expected this to happen. She knew that she was adopted into the Granger family but what she didn't expect was for her appearance to change on the day she became of age in the wizarding world. She ran the stairs of her family townhouse in Chelsea and bumped into her mother who stared at her disdainfully. She was used to her mother's cold and haughty attitude towards her so she wasn't bothered in any way. She was out for blood and she wanted answers. NOW.

"Do you want to let me know, why my appearance has changed?'

Her mother, Jean, nodded, 'you are not actually Muggle born, and you were brought to us by your Headmaster, with the wish that we care for you as our own because your parents had gone dark. Soon after you arrived, a letter arrived from your uncle with instructions and information about your heritage; it is in the kitchen on the table.'

Hermione raced towards the kitchen, her minds racing: was she actually a half blood? Or even a pureblood/ she hoped she wasn't actually related to any of the dirt bag purebloods that she had the displeasure of meeting. Slitting open the heavy parchment envelope, a heavy silver locket dropped onto the table and a sheet of fine parchment.

_To my daughter,_

_I wish first of all to ask forgiveness that I am not there to wish you a happy seventeenth birthday. I'm sure that you will want to know what happened and who I am. I am your mother Alecto Carrow, during the first rising of the Dark Lord, I married Tom Riddle and we had you, our only child. However, when Tom disappeared, I was forced to give you to Dumbledore and go into hiding. I put a blood glamour that hides your true magical signature and appearance. It was to come loose when you became of age. _

_If you are as bright as I am told, then you will now that Tom Riddle is, known to the Light side, Lord Voldemort. I hope you can forgive me, my child for Dumbledore threatened to kill you if I did not go to prison and I would have died in your place instead. __You were to be raised as the heiress to Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin. If you wish to (and I sincerely, desperately hope you do) you can still claim your inheritance. Just take the locket and press it to your forehead and declare 'I claim my birthright as the heir of Slytherin and Voldemort'. It will probably remove any enchantments that were placed on you and open up your mind link to us, which you can open any time you want_.

Hermione broke off reading the letter; did she really want to accept this so called 'birthright'? She went back to reading the rest of the letter.

_If you wish to talk to us in person then you need to apparate to Riddle Manor. My dear, follow these instructions very carefully: when you arrive, make sure you are wearing the locket, if anybody tries to capture you, let them, and make sure that you are still wearing your glamour. If they lead you to your father, utter only three words in his presence before saying anything more. These three words are: Amara Destiny Riddle, for that is your true name and show him the locket as it is the only one of its kind. He will understand immediately. We will not pressure you into taking a side in the war; after you have heard your father's side of the story maybe then you will decide what to do._

_I hope you will forgive me for having to abandon you, I hope you will choose to give us a chance. Your father and I love you very much, no matter what,_

_Love Always,_

_Mama_

Hermione let the letter drop to the table and put her head in her hands.

She needed Harry, NOW.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** like I said before, this is an AU fic, so if things don't go the way they did in the books, suck it up! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you made my night. Who believes Dumbledore is a manipulating old fool? I do. Basically Hermione is only loyal to those who don't try and betray her. To answer your questions:

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, then I wouldn't be a broke student. All character belong to JKR except non-canon ones and the plot…which belongs to meee!**

**AND NOW FOR CHAPTER TWO! (You're gonna be getting more information in this chapter)**

Hermione was pretty sure she had paced the entire length of her room to know the exact dimensions. She was waiting anxiously for Harry to reply her letter that she sent three hours ago. Usually he would have answered by now, he always replied to her letters immediately. She thought back to the letter she had sent with Hedwig…

A hoot from her window made her jump; it was Hedwig, eyeing her with her round amber eyes. She brought her in, and she flew over to the perch that Hermione kept for both the Weasley owls and her, gulped some cold water and settled down to watch Hermione write her letter.

_Dear Harry._

_How are you? I hope you're OK. Something extremely disturbing has happened to me. I don't want to say much in this letter, because I don't know who to trust right now. You know I wouldn't ever ask you to compromise your safety but I REALLY NEED TO SEE YOU. Can you please try and meet me somewhere later on this week, just let me know where and when and I will be there. Let me know as soon as possible._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

She sighed and went back to pacing the length of her room. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a hammering on her front door. Drawing her wand from the waistband of her jeans, she peeped through the keyhole and catching a flash of untamed black hair and startling green eyes, she threw open the door about to give her best friend, Harry James Potter, one of her patented hugs.

He drew his wand, with his lightning fast reflexes, and pushed the tip against her throat, "who are you and where is Mya?"

Hermione's eyes widened, she had forgotten she no longer looked the same; it unsettled her how comfortable she felt in her new appearance.

"Harry, it is me."

Harry gave a harsh laugh, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but the Mione I know looks the complete opposite of you, so what's your next excuse?" he hissed.

Mya was getting desperate, "ask me a question, only Hermione would know the answer to."

"What did Hermione say when she saw me staring at Cho Chang in 5th year in the library? What did I say? What did she do next?"

Without missing a beat Hermione stated, "I told you that she only like you because she believed you were the Chosen One; you said you were the Chosen One, and I whacked you around the head with a Daily Prophet."

"What did I give Hermione for her sixteenth birthday and what was engraved on the back?"

"You gave me a silver snowflake pendant with a diamond in the middle. You had _no two snowflakes look the same_ on the back. It was from our favourite book of poetry."

Harry cautiously lowered his wand, "Mya, what the hell happened to you, unless you had cosmetic and plastic surgery, I'm pretty sure that you don't look like this."

She stepped forward with a sigh of relief and looked around quickly to make sure no one had followed him then yanked him in and charmed the door with her strongest locking charms and dragged him towards the kitchen where she had left the letter and its contents.

Handing Harry the letter wordlessly, she took the chance to study the silver locket; she picked it up and felt like a jolt of electricity had passed through her arm. What on earth was she to do? Today had not gone as she had planned, I mean, you don't wake up one day to find out your entire appearance has changed JUST because you JUST HAPPEN to be the ONLY HEIR OF THE FREAKING DARKEST LORD THE WORLD HAS SEEN FOR FIFTY YEARS! Hermione felt like steam was pouring out of her ears but kept calm and studied the locket; it was square in shape and solid silver, with a glittering round emerald right in the middle; with intricate swirls coming out encrusted with baby diamonds. All of this hung from a filigree silver chain, she weighed it in her hand estimating it to be at least ten grams.

She reached up to tug on a curl as she was wont to do when she was aggravated but could only find black silk in its place, "just my luck," she grumbled, "I cant even tug on my hair like usual. Harry, what do you think of this letter?"

Harry looked up, his brow furrowed; he didn't really know what to make of this.


	3. Chapter 3

**`Heeeey everyone, I'm sooo sorry it took sooo long to post this chapter, but its exam season and I'm off to university in September! So taking advice from a review, I decided to spend more time making my chapters longer. I will try and get them out monthly if possible, I love you all! xoxo**

**To those who were wondering Hermione's real name Amara is from Greek origins and it means eternal. Also her new owls name Aurora means goddess of dawn and is also from Greek origins.**

**Disclaimer: as usual none of this belongs to me apart from any non-canon characters. So… I'm gonna go jump off a cliff now. Goodbye cruel world! Loool, enjoy people and don't forget to review or else… **

**Chapter 3**

Harry was weary, of life, of being the Boy Who Lived, of having to watch his back every time he stepped out, not being able to be a normal teenager. Granted he had a very eventful life, and had packed more in his short sixteen years than most full grown adults did in a lifetime. His latest adventures at the Ministry of Magic were testament to that. He had survived Acromantula, Basilisks, Death Eaters and Dementors; however most of these were down to sheer luck and of course his best friend Hermione Granger.

Harry moved away from the window he was looking out of and lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head, to stare at the ceiling was now becoming a favourite pastime of his. Ever since he came back to the Dursleys for the summer, he had just been left on his own and he loved it that way. It was a week before he was headed back to Hogwarts and he was glad that unlike some people he had utilised Mya's help and finished all his homework in the first week away from Hogwarts and spent most of his time focusing on improving his Occlumency. He smiled fondly in memory of the last real conversation with Hermione, or Mya as she was fondly known as, after the farce of a rescue at the MoM.

**(Flashback)**

_Harry was sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room with Hermione, it was two days before the school broke up for summer and they were talking quietly about their past adventure in the MoM__, everyone else was outside enjoying the great June heat after end of year exams or in the Great Hall__. If anyone not from Gryffindor had looked over, they would have been astonished at how close they were, Hufflepuff's would be sighing in happiness, the Ravenclaw's would pretend not to notice but be calculating the outcomes and the Slytherin's would sneer and insult. Harry had his head in Hermione's lap in the comfiest sofa in the common room and was playing with her delicate fingers while his hair was being stroked with the other, they seemed like a couple, but that was only their friendship. One could say that they were almost siblings but that title didn't seem to fit rightly, watching closely you could see Harry smiling gently as Hermione's laughter rang out in delight._

"_Mya, I've got to ask you a question and you have to promise to think about it before answering me."_

_She stared down at him for a millisecond before nodding slightly and he quickly sat up to face her, "don't you think it's a bit strange that I didn't know my own destiny until just a few days ago? I mean__, I know that I'm supposed to kill Voldemort but no one said anything about 'neither can live while the other survives'.__ Apparently the prophecy was made to Dumbledore himself, all these years that I could be preparing to defeat Voldemort, all I have been doing is hiding behind him. It doesn't make sense."_

_She stayed silent for a few minutes before turning contemplative amber eyes to his face, "his actions this year, no matter how restricted, have been very strange. He seems to be more interested in the power he can gain. __Harry I don't think we can trust him__-"_

_She never got to finish because the portrait door banged open and both teenagers instantly had their wands trained on the people flowing in. __T__he entourage stopped their murmuring when they say the two teens' battle stance._

_The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge,__ stepped forward and__ cleared his throat, "Harry m'boy, there is no need for that we come in peace, now; you have to go and get ready. The press conference starts in two hours and Weatherby has prepared your speech. All you have to say is what the great job the Ministry is doing and you can go. It will go splendidly-."_

_His voice was all jovial and he tried to tug __H__arry away by nearly pulling his arm off. He didn't notice Harry's pupils slowly turning black, or his jaw clenching. He did however notice the windows cracking and floor shaking and slowly backed away from the Boy Who Was Pissed, an expression on fear on his face. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and Harry turned around to face her, they could see the look of concern on her face as she swept her knuckles over his jaw and smiled at him. Immediately the floor stopped shaking and the windows put themselves back together, he turned around and snarled while Hermione sat down again._

"_First of all, I am not 'your boy'; secondly a snowball has more of a chance in hell than you getting me to do a press conference for you__and lastly I never have and I never will __su__pport the Ministry and its practices, so I suggest you leave."_

_Fudge's entourage were murmuring in shock at Harry, who sat down swiftly and put his head back onto Hermione's lap, playing with her fingers again. It was almost as if they were invisible._

"_Mr. Potter-"_

"_Your opinion doesn't count Weatherby, so don't even try acting important" Harry said almost lazily._

"_B__ut-"_

_Harry's head whipped round, "no, it isn't your life so bite me, jackass."_

_Percy's face turned purple as he was embarrassed in front of his boss and he fumed silently.__ Hermione just giggled and went back to running her hand through Harry's unruly dark hair._

_Fudge spluttered in consternation, "Mr Potter, in dark times the whole wizarding community will be looking to the Ministry for guidance, we must show a united front!"_

_Harry quickly sat up and Fudge's entourage took a few steps back waiting for another burst of anger, "let me get this straight, _**Minister,** _you want me to go in front of blood sucking leeches, also known as the press, and tell them like a good little boy, what a bang up job the Ministry is doing to protect us all? Did I leave anything out Mya?"_

_Hermione shook her head in __amusement and the Minister nodded frantically, eagerly like a puppy. He looked hopeful then crestfallen when Harry snorted and laid back to play with the ends of Hermione's curls._

_"Just in case you got lost on your way in, the door is that way, don't let it hit you on the way out."_

_Seeing that there was no way to change his mind, they shuffled out of the portrait door. Harry let out a sigh of aggravation and looked up at Hermione, who's amber eyes where sparkling with amusement, he grinned and it was the last straw for her. _

_She laughed, and it seemed liked diamonds falling onto glass, it sounded so pure and untainted, like she hadn't gone through everything with him in the past five years, he marveled at her innocent laugh and the glow that lit her face when she did. Eventually her giggles died down and he waited for her to ask her question._

_"Harry, I only know one reason as to why you refused Fudge but did you have another reason?"_

_He nodded, "the whole time after the Ministry, did you ever see anyone from the Ministry handing me a letter of apology? Or. Just now, did the Minister come here to say sorry? If I had those two little words__, then it wouldve been cool."_

_She __nodded thoughtfully and they resumed their earlier conversation about the summer holidays._

_**(End Flashback)**_

He grinned in remembrance and sighed, he missed the sound of her laugh, he kept on replaying it in his head over the holidays, but then started to brood a little (he could just picture her shaking her head and saying to him "you're too angst ridden Ry, feel the angst people!"), they had mourned Sirius together privately without a certain redhead with the emotional range of a teaspoon. He was glad Mya had kept them in solitude or the Weasley family would have one less loud mouth to feed. They had pulled out the photo album she had compiled of their fifth year Christmas break at Grimmauld Place and thought back to how happy he had been for his childhood home to be full again.

He frowned and jumped off the creaky bed to look out of the window once again, Mya usually sent him a note around this time of day, via her new owl Aurora (an early birthday present for Harry) but there was no sign of the inky black bird in the sky. He frowned in concern and sent his snowy familiar with a hastily scribbled note:

_Hey Mione_

_Are you ok? You usually send a not around this time, is there something wrong, are you sick?_

_Yours_

_Harry_

He sat down to wait for a response and ten minutes later, Hedwig came flying back in like she had Dementors on her tail feathers. Ripping the parchment in his haste and scanning the short message, he knew he had to get to her immediately. Flinging on his tattered shoes, harry absent mindedly cast a wandless notice me not charm on his Firebolt opened his window and kicked off into the sky in the direction of her home. He was glad he knew her are very well, as he pushed his broom to it fastest limit, his mind was running through a million reasons she needed to see him. My would not send such a message unless she needed help and Harry himself had trained Aurora and Hedwig into spotting spies that may try and impersonate him or Hermione.

From his birds eye view, he quickly spotted her neighborhood; her parents had done well for themselves and lived in an exclusive area of Chelsea. He could see her home from her and quickly landed and shrunk his broom to fit in his pocket, quickly rapping on the door, he caught a flash of blank and instantly had his wand trained on the stranger. She has pure black hair and silver eyes, there was something familiar about her but he was pretty sure he didn't know a person with this kind of coloring.

"Who are you and where is Mya?"

Her eyes widened and she swallowed, "Harry it is me."

He gave a sarcastic laugh, did this girl think he was stupid, he ought to know what his best friend of nearly seven years looked like, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but the Mione I know looks the complete opposite of you, so what's your next excuse?"

He tried to use his occlumency to calm himself but he was getting impatient, for all he knew his best friend could be knocked out… or tied up…or…or …

"Ask me a question, only Hermione would know the answer to."

Harry didn't miss a beat, "what did Hermione say when she saw me staring at Cho Chang in 5th year in the library? What did I say? What did she do next?"

She didn't miss a beat either, "I told you that she only likes you because she believed you were the Chosen One; you said you were the Chosen One, an I whacked you around the head with a Daily Prophet."

He ran through it in his head, only Hermione would know that, Ron wasn't with them and they had cast their strongest privacy charms, but he still wasn't convinced.

"What did I give Hermione on her sixteenth birthday and what was engraved on the back?"

"You gave me a silver snowflake pendant with a diamond in the middle. You had _no two snowflakes look the same_ on the back. It was from our favourite book of poetry."

It was definitely her, nobody knew about that necklace apart from them both; he lowered his wand to get a better look at the new Mya and made a quick decision: no matter what she looked liked, she was still Hermione Granger, his best friend and the love of his life. Yep, Harry was in love with his best friend of seven years, although she didn't know it. He reasoned that she hadn't shown any sign of seeing him other than a brother, so he believed that if he stayed as her best friend and she was happy; then he would happily give her up for any man. But only if she was happy with them, if not then who knows, they might accidentally disappear for a day or to then reappear with a few broken bones or no limbs (not that he would have anything to do with it).

"Mya, what the blood hell happened to you, unless you had cosmetic and plastic surgery, I'm pretty sure that you don't look like this."

She gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged him tight, he relished the warm feel of her soft womanly body pressed against his, before pulling him into the house, after checking no one had followed him. She charmed the door with her strongest privacy and locking charms and dragged him towards the kitchen. Harry had been to her house before so he went to the fridge and helped himself to some pasta salad and juice and went to sit on the kitchen table when he noticed the contents. Hermione handed him the letter and he quickly read and reread before swallowing hard, there had to be some sort of mistake, but then he checked the letter one more time and using his innate magic did not sense any malicious magic in the letter or their contents.

He could hear Hermione, sorry Amara, grumbling in the background and looked up at her when she spoke in a quiet voice, "harry, what do you thin of this letter?"

He furrowed his brow, and then smiled. It was time to pay Bellatrix Lestrange a visit…

**A/N: wooh! I got up to 2000 words, thank goodness, that is this month's chapter and I hope you enjoy it... Please review, flames will be used to grill steaks! Until June...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooo sorry, please forgive me everyone! My mum travelled to South Africa and I was soo busy with my exams and taking care of my brother and sister! But it's all done now, I'm off to uni and no one can stop me! Woooh! *ahem ahem* aaanyway, here is the long awaited chapter 4 with Bellatrix Lestrange! Woot woot!**

***THUNK!***

**Hermione Granger: *ahem ahem* sorry about that readers Draco got annoyed with Angel and stunned her, any way interesting fact about Angel, as you can see from her note above, she LOVES to over punctuate. Please don't be annoyed with her.**

**Draco Malfoy: *sneering* nutty bird, she's as bad as Aunt Bella.**

**Harry Potter: can it Drake, I like Bella.**

**Draco Malfoy: shut it Scarhead, you don't live with her, she's a downright **_**enana loca!**_

**Harry Potter: don't call her a crazy midget! She may be small but she's sweet!**

***Draco snorts***

***Hermione rubs her temples***

**Hermione Granger: let's just get on with the story. By the way, Angel doesnt own anything but non-canon characters and the plot, the rest belongs J.K Rowlingwho may or may not drive an Aston Martin.**

**Draco and Harry: Review or we'll Avada your arses!**

Harry loved the way Hermione cocked her head to the side, she was downright adorable with her soft hair falling over one shoulder and a confused expression on her face , it was like looking at a wide eyed puppy. When he told her that they were going to see a good friend of his, that was her reaction however when he told her the person's name, he didn't expect her to release a volley of hexes and curses at him. Thank Merlin for Seeker reflexes or he would be a puddle on Mione's clean kitchen floor.

'-', half the things she said were unintelligible and the other half were cuss words that would make a sailor blush.

'Mya,' he quickly checked to make sure his shield spell was still in place, talking her out of a temper took a lot of concentration and patience, 'she honestly isn't that bad and she isn't mad, the Light just make her out to be!'

'oh really Ry! Then please explain if she isn't mad, why she tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity!"

'it wasn't her, she was in Transylvania as Voldemort's ambassador to the vampires during that time, I even questioned her under my strongest Veritaserum when she made the claim. Hermione please, she is the only one who would be able to verify whether or not Tom actually married someone and if they had any children. '

Hermione sat back down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands, obviously upset and Harry crouched down in front of her and waited for her to look at him.

'Hermione, you know I would never ever knowingly put you in danger. Do you trust me." She nodded without a milliseconds hesitation, 'then believe me when I say that Bella isn't mad or dangerous just bloodthirsty.'

Mione smiled, just as he intended and stood up to hug him tightly, he savoured her warm honey and vanilla smell before she pulled away, she went to tuck her previously unruly hair behind her ear when she remembered that it was no longer there and grimaced adorably, Harry chuckled at her consternation.

'Hey, as much as I miss your old hair, your new hair isn't that bad. Now come on, we have to catch Bella before she moves to her new place.'

She beamed and he swallowed hard, she could break and reform his heart in a mere two seconds with her glowing smile. A nerve racking broom ride later where Hermione kept her eyes shut for the majority of the journey and only opening them when they were back on the ground again, they arrived at what seemed to be an inhabited island, it was slightly wild and although there was heavy magic in the air, Hermione could not tell if it was Dark or Light. Quickly shrinking his broom, Harry quickly transfigured a stone into thick long black cloak with a heavy hood and handed it to Mya, who took it with confusion.

'put it on and put the hood up, I don't want you to be harmed by any stray Death Eaters around.'

She nodded in understanding and quickly complied. To say that she wasn't scared would be an understatement however she was THE Gryffindor Princess, nothing made her back down. Harry led the way down a beaten path into what seemed to be a miniature forest, she could feel the chill of powerful wards when she , after what seemed like hours of walking, came into a large clearing that had a gate in front of it?

She looked at Harry in bewilderment, why was there a gate here if there wasn't a building to guard? Harry walked towards the gate and holding her hand, he lifted his wand, tapped it and walked right through it. When Hermione was on the other side of it, she realized it was a smoke gate. It was intensely Dark magic from the days of Morgan le Fay, it only allowed those keyed into the building by express permission and whoever tried to get through it, uninvited, would feel something akin to the combination of the Cruciatus and Sectumsempra. According to theory nobody had ever survived the smoke gate uninvited. Looking ahead she came up to a gothic style manor, high turrets and coloured panes with gargoyles that most definitely watched you as you walked down the gravel path. It had a slightly overgrown lawn, which quivered almost as if the ground itself knew that somebody powerful was walking past and wished to bow down to their greatness.

A great imposing set of doors stood before them, with a solid silver knocker in the shape of two snakes entwined around each other, with glowing emeralds for eyes. Harry raised his hand without hesitation and knocked once. The door creaked eerily, making the hairs on the back of her neck shiver. She saw Harry roll his eyes in what he thought to be a stereotypical entrance and walked into the atrium like front reception. Polished purple marble on the floor and also what seemed to be a ceiling that was enchanted just like the one in the Hogwarts Great Hall, she could see ravens circling the air above the manor, the air was blowing almost ominously. Hermione shook her head and watched Harry move through the atrium with ease, it was as if he was very familiar with the place, she hid a small frown as he called out.

'Zinky!'

A small pop later and a house elf with a clean white towel appeared before Harry and bowed deeply.

'Master Harry! It is good to see you again, you are here to see Missy Bella? She is in the white parlour.'

Hermione had never come across a house elf that was so well spoken. It was astonishing, but harry was moving swiftly and she had to rush to keep up. Harry moved through a confusing set of wide corridors with what seemed to be a massive collection of priceless paintings and sculptures and antique furniture. Pushing open a door on his right and pulling her through it, he didn't give her a chance to push her hood down before she heard a feminine shriek and a mass of black curly hair launched itself into Harry's arms. He held tight, chuckling at her excitement then quickly set her on her feet, framing her face in his hands so that he could see her properly.

'Harry! What are you doing here? How have you been? Are those pigs treating your properly? You still look too thin! What the-'

He placed his hand on her mouth to stop her babbling and questions.

'it's good to see you too, Trixie. How've you been?'

Bellatrix beamed up at Harry, and Hermione could look her over properly. She was nearly ten inches shorter than Harry, with curly black hair and hazel eyes. She was almost childlike in stature, with her dainty hands and feet.

'I'm fine Harry, but I'm bored! There's nothing to do here, Tom won't let me go out. I'm grounded because I went a little crazy the last time we went out.'

Harry raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, 'Bella…'

She giggled and when she saw Hermione behind him, she nearly jumped for joy, 'Harry, did you bring me a new toy? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!'

She was just about to launch herself at Hermione when Harry shook his head and quickly pulled her to a couch. Bellatrix looked at him questioningly before crossing her arms and pouting up at him,

'Harry, but I wanna play with it.'

'it's not yours to play with. I will bring you a new toy next time I come around. But for today, I need your help and some information.'

'Hmph, I don't wanna talk to you now.'

Harry sighed and sat next to her on the couch, pulled her toward him and started to whisper in her ear. She stared to wiggle and Hermione felt uncomfortable watching them, she felt a deep pit of fire in her stomach and almost a heating in her head, seeing how comfy they were with each other. _Pull yourself, Hermione. Now is not the time to be acting all emotional. We are here to find some answers. _While Harry and Bella carried on, she took the time to examine the room they were in, it was beautiful. The ceiling was a shimmering white, a stark contrast to the dark, forbidding exterior of the manor, and the high majestic walls were a pale gold. Despite its size and grandeur, the room was cosy and welcoming, projecting a warmth and comfort that Hermione had not expected. The furnishings and ornaments were obviously expensive and of the finest quality, yet their design added to the welcoming feel (**this was borrowed from It's All About Blood by angelrider93, I hope she doesn't mind. I'm no good with describing rooms much)**

A pealing laugh pulled her out of her reverie, 'ok, I yield. So what do you want to know, my beloved?'

Harry motioned for her to pull of her hood, watching Bella's reaction carefully, which was not as expected. She shrieked and pulled out her wand from Merlin knows where.

'Harry, this is an imposter. That person they are portraying is not even here and she does not have silver eyes. She has purple ones, _incarcerous! Crucio! Sectumsempra!'_

Hermione quickly cast a Protego as Harry calmed Bellatrix down.

'Bella, I have a lot to explain. You see this is Hermione Granger-'

'Harry, I thought-'

'Bella, for Merlin's sake-'

'Ok, I'm sorry, please go on!'

'Ok, Hermione woke up this morning looking like this and she went to her parents for some answers and the explained to her that she was not a muggle born and everything was explained in this letter to her. Bella, you're close with Tom, was he in a relationship with anyone?'

Bella closed her eyes in pain, 'yeah, he was married to a woman named Alecto Carrow. She was my best friend, they were so in love it was sickening,' she gave a shaky laugh, almost on the verge of tears, 'the last time I saw her was before she went missing. She had just had her baby girl and then the next day they vanished, it was when Tom went on a raid and Dumbleass invaded the stronghold Tom had placed Alecto in so as to protect her. Tom went frantic with worry and when we couldn't find her, that was when he lost his humanity and sanity, he was out of control and started doing the very things that he punished his followers for. He just lost the will to live…'

A tear slipped down her porcelain cheekbone and Harry wiped it away gently.

'but Harry, what has that got do with Miss Granger looking like Ally?'

'oh, it has a lot to do with her.'

Harry handed her the letter and the locket. She read the letter first and then examined the locket.

She looked at Hermione in overwhelmed happiness and tears started streaming down her face, Hermione was shocked she didn't think Bellatrix was capable of human emotion, ' sweet Merlin, the heiress has returned. Welcome back my dear.'

Hermione dropped to the floor in fear and almost passed out. Her vision was swimming and her tongue felt too thick for her mouth, there was no point trying to delay the inevitable. But she still couldn't accept it as easily as that, she couldn't just claim such a birthright without knowing what she was letting herself in for. She could make out Harry's concerned gaze at her right and Bella was looking a little anxious at her reaction, almost waiting for her to deny and then disappear.

'so it's true? I'm Voldemort's daughter?'

'yes my dear. I recognise that locket anywhere, it was a gift from your godmother, me, to you and I recognise Ally's handwriting anywhere.'

'so… what do we do now?' Hermione looked at Harry for guidance, Harry's heart squeezed she seemed so vulnerable and frightened. It was a lot to take in.

Harry looked at Hermione like it was obvious, 'we go pay a visit to Tom Riddle of course. This should be fun.'

**A/N: I don't really like the way I ended this chapter or how I explain Tom and Alecto's connection, ah well I've done my best, I hope it's okay. I should have the next chapter out in three weeks. Reviews are my personal heroin (how Twilight-y of me). Until next time I love you all! xoxo**


	5. THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

**!THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, ITS AN ADDITIONAL NOTE!**

Hey guys,

I just wanted to leave you a little note letting you know something I've forgotten to mention in the previous chapters and cant change right now as it will mess up and confuse the story a little.

As Hermione is just turned seventeen, that means it is the summer after their sixth year. Dumbledore will obviously stay alive for reasons known to me alone and you eventually. What Harry meant by their last proper conversation is that all the drama of sixth year did happen and they didn't get to talk like they usually do because of the potions book drama. SO basically, after Harry apologized about the book, they went back to normal. Ignore just about everything that happened in the end of HBP because Snape hasn't killed Dumbledore, although Malfoy is a Death Eater, Harry doesn't care and of course Harry and Ginny never went out.

So just keep that in mind when you're reading the story and I will be putting out more information about Hermione's parents (their history with Dumbledore etc) and also this is in response to a certain review.

**I KNOW THE PLOT ISNT NEW, IT'S A COMMON PLOT, BUT FRANKLY I COULDN'T GIVE A DAMN! ITS MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WOULD RATHER PICK A COMMON THEME AS A SAFETY NET. SECOND OF ALL I HAVENT HAD A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED SO FAR, PLEASE DON'T TRY AND PICK HOLES IN A PLOT THAT ISNT FULLY DEVELOPED!**

**BYEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

TO EVERYBODY THAT HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DARK PRINCESS I WISH TO APOLOGISE BECAUSE I KNOW EVERYBODY HAS BEEN WAITING. UNFORTUNATELY I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT OF EMOTIONAL STRESS IN MY FAMILY.

MY COUSIN'S CAUGHT ON FIRE AND SHE HAD SECOND AND THIRD DEGREE BURNS ALL DOWN HER BACK AND ARMS. WE WERENT SURE IF SHE WOULD MAKE IT, BUT LUCKILY SHE PULLED THROUGH, THEN MY LITTLE BROTHER HAD PNEUMONIA AND WAS ALS IN HOSPITAL FOR A LONG TIME.

HOPEFULLY I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE TONIGHT IF NOT TOMORROW MORNING, TO ALL THE READERS THAT STAYED WITH ME, THANK YOU SO MUCH.

LOVE,

ANGEL


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so I know you must all hate me right now, but I'm feeling unloved because I'm not receiving a healthy dose of reviews so I was unsure on how to approach the next chapter. So my ultimatum is that if I don't receive at least fifteen reviews for this chapter I won't update it, I use a lot of my free time going over my chapters as carefully as possible to make sure that they are the best quality for you guys, please don't make me feel under appreciated. **

**NOW, on to the less serious stuff, we have two special guests to give the disclaimer today because technically I'm bored of doing it myself . Please welcome Gred and Forge Weasley!**

**Gred: hey Angel-**

**Forge: you know how much you love us-**

***suspicious glare* Me: why are you guys looking at me like that… hey? What do you think you're- George, what do you think you're doing with that rope? Fred don't you dare put your hand- mmpphh!**

**Gred and Forge: don't worry about Angel guys, she is in responsible hands, our hands! Hehehe! Oh and by the way, none of the recognisable characters belong to Angel, they belong to JKR!**

**Gred: *sigh* I wish I belonged to Angel, I'd definitely be of more use to her… anyways enjoy!**

**Angel: mmmpphhhh!**

**Flashback seventeen years**

_Sybil Trelawny was making her way to the Three Broomsticks, her many bead necklaces and bracelets making her look like a walking glitter bug, she almost jingled. Her magnifying glasses gave the impression of a demented owl, and she had the unmistakeable stench of cooking sherry wafting from her pores. _

_She quickly made her way through the skin numbing snow that was nearly knee deep and entered the warmth of the pub, looking around for Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She sat at a corner booth staring off into space as she tried to access her Inner Eye, she was so focused she didn't notice the garishly dressed Headmaster slide in next to her as she was caught in an honest to Merlin vision. It was not clear, just scenes; some good, some bad. Certain faces stood out, at first a pale boy with emerald eyes and then a willowy girl with molten silver eyes, she heard words being spoken and did not know who was saying them:_

_A lost princess and a lion with scales_

_Will unite fully under the ancient magic of the soul_

_Pulling the world from the darkness_

_The dark and the light will be in balance once again _

_Beware enemies of the heiress _

_Retribution lurks around the corner_

_After her vision, she blinked and looked up at a startled Albus Dumbledore and smiled serenely,_

"_Hello Headmaster, I hope you didn't eat any strawberries today , Mercury and Mars are in conjunction, it could be detrimental to your health."_

_Dumbledore blinked, then decided that it would be best to recall her words later and started with the job interview. Little did he know that somebody had already overheard and was planning on alerting the people who may be very well interested._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

_Alecto was sitting in Amara's nursery, bored out of her mind, she usually humoured Tom and his protective tendencies but this was taking it too far! She knew that Dumbledore was dangerous, but locking her in the house wouldn't deter him if he wanted to take her baby girl._

_She sighed and looked down at her baby girl adoringly, her wispy ebony black hair was starting to grow again at an alarming rate. Her wide silver eyes were sparkling and watching the magical star toys that twinkled all around the nursery. Quickly putting Amara to her breast to feed, she thought back to what she had heard from Snape, fear started to bloom unwillingly as she thought of all she and Tom had gone through when Amara was born._

_She didn't want to believe that Twinkles was after her darling little girl, so she liked to act as if nothing was wrong. She had seen Tom watching her as she played with Amara, his princess was his world, he tried to put her in a little bubble, like a fragile flower. But Amara was more powerful than that, she couldn't be contained like that. Eventually she would want to know what the outside world was like._

_As the door opened, she ducked her head as Amara's magic made a book zoom across the room and hit its target. _

"_Ow!"_

_Alecto giggled, "you should know by now to duck when you come into her room."_

_She turned to look at her husband of five years, who was rubbing his forehead, although she and Tom did not always see eye to eye, but she loved him with all her body, mind and soul. She detached Amara from her feed, cleaned her mouth and handed her to her father who held her like precious, fragile china. Alecto had never thought that Tom would take to fatherhood like a duck to water, but he would spend hours just staring at his daughter or reading to her from the extensive Riddle library in front of the warm fireplace._

"_How is my beautiful princess this afternoon? Have you been a good girl for your mother?"_

"_She has been just perfect. We went for a walk in the greenhouse and she helped me pick out a dress for tomorrows ball."_

_Tom smiled at his four month old daughter, who was kicking her legs and smiling at the sight of her father. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his two girls, he would even lay down his life for them, they were the sole reason for his living and what he was trying to achieve at the moment, and he would be damned if he let that old twit of a man who believed himself to be the greatest- wizard- since- Merlin, take them away from him._

_A dainty hand placed itself onto his heart and he looked up at his wife. Amara was the carbon copy of her mother, except she had inherited her father's silver eyes, his wife's purple eyes, looked up at him in love and yet he could see slight bags from lack of sleep caused by the prophecy._

_He kissed her forehead, "I do not want you to worry anymore about this damned prophecy, I want you to focus on our princess and keeping her safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to either of you."_

_She nodded and laid a kiss on her daughters forehead as she said I love you to both of them. Little did she know that it would be the last time she would be able to do so for nearly eighteen years…_

_HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP_

_**ELEVEN YEARS LATER**_

_Deep in the mountains of Albania in unknown forests of twisted misshapen trees whistled violently as the grey smoky clouds seemed to sweep the life out of the forest as they crept across the sky. there was a deadly, bitter atmosphere that seemed to suck the life out of you, it had an eerie chill in the air that reminded those that had unfortunately encountered Dementors. _

_You could almost feel the evil that tainted the pure, fresh air, it was unfocused but powerful._

_The air shimmered and the wind stirred as if waking from a deep slumber, and a faint trace of ancient magic stirred and a whisper, faint but caressing like silk upon harp spoke:_

"_Amara… she lives."_

**A/N: A big thank you to everybody that stuck by me. The past few months have been very hard on me when we were hit with the tragedy of my grandmothers death, may her soul rest in peace. I kinda forced myself to finish this chapter although it's not very long, just a filler and a little history behind my story. I didn't want my sorrow to come out in my story, thank you to everyone, I love you all. BTW, I'm still looking for a beta, pls someone help me out.**

**Peace and Merry Xmas in advance**

**Angel xoxox **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Biiig hugs and kisses to my reviewers and to those who gave constructive criticism, I'm really glad you are liking the story so far. First of all I would like to apologise for the demand of reviews in exchange for another chapter, it was wrong of me and I don't know what was going through my head. I have no excuse for that kind of rudeness apart from I'm really insecure about my writing. So once again I apologise… anyways on to the next chapter *thinking* … seriously I'm gonna have to start coming up with names for these chapters. Oohh and, and, and I've started answering reviews personally, because if everyone can take out of their time to review me then, I can take my time to answer each one personally *whispers to the side* I hope. LOL! Enjoy everyone and merry Xmas.**

**Angel xoxoxo**

***runs back on stage* oh by the way, none of the canon characters belong to me, if they did I know a lot of stories on FanFiction would be movies by now if I had my way.**

**The Present**

Hermione looked at Harry like he had just sprouted Hippogriff wings, did she honestly just hear the so-called Golden Boy (stupid nickname) tell her that they were going to visit Voldemort like they had been invited to tea?

"No."

Harry looked at Hermione – sorry Amara- as if he knew she was going to protest, "Amara, we have to-"

He didn't manage to finish his statement as she had her wand pressed against his heart in a millisecond, "My. Name. Is. Hermione. Granger. Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Name."

Her jaw was so tight he could almost hear her teeth grinding together, he could tell how angry she was just by the stillness of her body.

She snarled, "I am not going to walk straight into the snake's den just so that we can prove something that we can't verify, I would rather be given a whole bottle of Draught of Living Death to down. I suggest we go to Grimmauld Place and see what we can find about what on earth has happened to me, because as it is this is starting to sound like a big joke."

All throughout their exchange Bella had been watching quietly, swinging her head from side to side like she was watching a tennis match and decided to offer an unbiased opinion.

"Ama-, sorry Miss Granger, I have memories of you as a baby and what your parents went through after you had been kidnapped, if I could bring a Pensieve we could view them."

But Hermione refused to see reason, with her eyes still on Harry she answered, "they are not my parents. Mrs Lestrange, I don't want to insult you as you are apparently a good friend of Harry's but please butt out."

Bella wisely remained silent. Harry was not surprised by Hermione's outburst but yet he was confused as to why she thought they shouldn't go to see Tom. Once again, as only a best friend could do, she read his mind.

"Hadrian James Potter, unless you have conveniently become best friends, you are the Boy Who Lived and I'm pretty sure that Voldemort wouldn't appreciate you just walking into his hideout, fortress or wherever he is."

Harry winced at the pure acid in her tone, he ran his hands through his unruly hair making it stick up more, which Hermione; although angry with him automatically reached out to neaten up. He smiled at this action, it was one she had been doing since fourth year. She was always exasperated by his hair but he knew that she wouldn't have it any other way. He caught her hand as it slid down to his cheek and held it there, he wasn't used to her new eyes but he could still see her thoughts and feeling quite easily, her face had always been expressive.

Hermione was feeling breathless, like all the air had been sucked out of the room, it was like Harry was trying to peer into her soul. He had always had this effect on Hermione and usually she didn't understand why. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him as his eyes restlessly roamed her unfamiliar facial features. She turned away before he could sense the change in her breathing pattern.

She closed her eyes, a migraine building at the back of her head, "please, I can't stay here, just please Harry, let me at least go to Grimmauld Place to think. You can't expect me to make a life changing decision within a day, you know I'm not like that, I don't want to look back on today and think I was delusional… so please?"

She was close to whimpering now and Harry gathered her slight frame in his arms, if there was one thing in the world that he hated it was a sad Hermione. It just wasn't right, he would do anything to make sure that his beloved would always have a smile on her face. He sighed quietly, if only he could gather up the courage to tell her that, then all would be right with the world.

He turned to Bella who watching him in amusement, she knew of his love for Hermione and she was always trying to persuade him to tell her and every single time he answered with "when the time is right Trixie, I'll tell her."

He ignored her expression, "Bella I'm going to take her to Grimmauld Place and let her think it through, she needs time to adjust. We will hopefully be back soon, and then we can decide the best course of action."

She nodded, "alright Harry, but be warned, something is different about him lately and I intend to find out what. He has been less violent, almost like he is regaining sanity. If it comes to that he will tear apart our world looking for her and Alecto. Please keep her safe."

Harry nodded and picked Hermione up bridal style, walked into the Floo and walked out into Grimmauld Place. It still looked as dismal as ever, he just hoped he could find a suitable room for the girl who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Kreacher!"

The most ugliest house elf in existence popped into the kitchen, wearing a filthy pillow case; he bowed low while simultaneously giving his master the dirtiest look ever.

Harry chuckled, he never changed "make up a room for Miss Granger and I. We will both be staying here for a period of time

"of course master. As you wish, filthy half blood bringing in the mudblood. Oh what would Kreacher's old mistress say, when she saw the filth that was being brought into her noble, pure house? Oh the shame."

Harry laughed at him and took Hermione into her room, pulled the covers back; took off her shoes and pulled the covers over her. He took a minute, or five, to just watch her. It was amazing how relaxed she looked while sleeping, it was all the things she worried about; mostly him, just left her mind for a few precious hours. He sighed and swiftly left the room, intent on finding information about this whole debacle of a day, when Hermione was ready they would talk.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

A knock.

"Hermione?"

Another knock.

"Hermione, you're going to have to talk about it sometime."

Silence. He sighed then walked away. It had been two weeks since Harry and Hermione had arrived at Grimmauld Place and she had not left her room once. Not only was Harry getting lonely without his best friend, but he was worried that she was going to do something drastic. Every day he left a tray of food outside her door because he didn't want her to starve. Every evening he knocked on her door hoping she would open it up, she had cast some powerful wards that repelled magic, and no matter what he did he couldn't tear them down.

Short of blowing down the door with dynamite, all he could do was wait it out. He sat down at the kitchen table and ran his hands though his hair. He froze when he felt another pair of hands flattening it out again.

"I can't take off the locket."

It was a small whisper, as if the person hadn't spoken for a while. He turned around and gazed steadily at her, she had deep bags under her eyes, her lips were raw; as if she had been nibbling on them constantly and she was dressed in his Quidditch jersey and shorts. He gulped at the expanse of smooth skin on show and quickly focused on her statement.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She sighed and plopped down onto his lap, snuggling up to him. He really wished she would stop shifting on his lap, or else she would feel something other than his wand.

" I can't take off the locket" she repeated, showing him said locket around her neck, "it's like it's been fused to my skin. I've been trying to take it off but it refuses to budge."

He fingered the locket around her delicate neck and dropped it as if he had been electrocuted.

"Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

He didn't answer at first, "as I held it, I got this flash of a scene. A baby and a woman just sitting in a nursery; then it stopped."

Hermione sighed and dropped her head onto Harry's chest, she was feeling quite conflicted right now. She was burning to find out about Tom Riddle and Alecto Carrow, yet at the same time; the thought repulsed her.

"So what do I do now?"

He lifted her chin, "what do you mean I? We're in this together Hermione, forever and always remember?"

He held out his pinkie and she hooked hers into it, smiling "forever and always Harry."

They sat in the peaceful silence of the house. Forever and always they would have each other's back, it would always be them against the world. But with this new development in their lives would they be torn apart?

**A/N: whooo! I was so glad I managed to get this chapter out before Xmas day. You should've seen me banging it out on my laptop. Remember reviews are my personal source of high, I'll see you all in the New Year.**

**Loads of love**

**Angel**


End file.
